


Nothing

by Trixie_Baggins



Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom, Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of AU, relationships lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i></i><br/>'Can't you see, Thor? She is mortal. She will die and then what will you be left with? Nothing.'<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

'I love her, brother.'

 

 _He closed his eyes and just breathed her in as she leaned on his shoulder. She smelled of the ocean and flowers and so perfectly_ her. _He'd known her barely a month, and yet already he knew himself to be in love with her._

 

 

 

'She's not like the other Midgardians, Loki.'

 

_'You don't belong here. Get out.'_

 

_She'd come to him, tears in her eyes, the horrid memories still in her mind. Despised, purely for daring to be different; for thinking outside the box. And he'd put his arms around her and held her comfortingly because he knew what she was feeling. Because on the days that he'd encountered the same he would go to Frigga and she would hold him and tell him that he was her son and that she loved him._

 

 

 

'She is beautiful'

 

  _Eyes like the bluest ocean; lips like the finest of wines. Her dark hair was black as the night, and it contrasted with her fair skin; the latter radiating like the purest of moons. And then there was her smile. Loving, and tender and all his. She was a mortal, yes, but her appearance was that of a goddess. If any more perfect example of beauty existed,he would have believed it a lie._

 

 

 

'She loves me.'

 

  _'I love you, you know that right?'_

 

_He knew, although he hadn't needed her to tell him. He could see it the way her eyes lit up when she saw him. The way that when he held her she relaxed completely and trusted him to never let go. This is all he needed, really. Someone to need him and love him. And she needed him to come and make everything better because despite what Odin thought, that's what he was good at. Fixing things._

 

 

 

'She's had a hard life'

 

_'What happened?'_

 

_'It's nothing.'_

 

_'Do not lie to me.'_

 

_'I ran into my dad earlier today.'_

 

_He tended to her, gently loosening her shirtsleeve from where it had hardened to her skin. Caressing her face even as he disinfected and stitched up the gash on her cheek. Brushing away the tears that she had no choice in shedding._

 

_'It will be okay.'_

 

_He'd held and reassured her before putting her to bed and letting her sleep whilst he went out. A certain man now had a target the size of the Bifrost on his back._

 

 

 

 

 

 

'She deserves this.'

 

_'You shouldn't spoil me like this.'_

 

_'You deserve it.'_

 

_He had made her dinner and set the table with the good china and the real silverware with cloth napkins and roses and candles. The entire evening was spent for her. They played her favourite movies and when she needed to sleep he held her and let her use his chest as a pillow, his strong arms wrapping around her and reminding that he was there, and he always would be._

 

 

 

 

'I am going to wed her'

 

_'Will you marry me?'_

 

_'This seems abrupt.'_

 

_'Life is short.'_

 

_'Yes.'_

 

_It was a small wedding, attended by only a dozen or so guests. He had been to so many extravagant weddings in Asgard and some of the other neighbouring realms, and yet none of them were as beautiful as the one that was his own._

 

 

 

'We're gonna have kids. You'll be an uncle.'

 

_'I'm pregnant.'_

 

_'You're what now?'_

 

_'Pregnant? You know? As in 'going to have a kid'.'_

 

_It was all very mind-boggling. He was going to become a father. He was going to have a child and he would have to raise that kid. He would teach his offspring the ways of good and bad; right and wrong. And never once, would they question whether or not they belonged; whether or not they were loved._

 

_'Relax. You'll be a great dad.'_

 

 _Highly he doubted it, but there was_ that smile _. The one that made him feel like he could take on the world._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

'Can't you see, Thor? She is mortal. She will die and then what will you be left with? Nothing.'

 

 

_The god of lies. The god of mischief. The god of fire. Never once, in his two millenia of years had he cried. But the love of his life had died, and he felt like he had a right. He knelt in the dirt next to her headstone just to be with her one last time. She'd grown old, yes, but no less beautiful. For so long she had been his everything, and now he had nothing._

 

 


End file.
